unofficial_god_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Ounce of Courage (GAM009)
Last Ounce of Courage is basically the story of The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'', but told through the eyes of the mayor of Whoville, who also happens to be a Vietnam vet with severe PTSD. Also, instead of the Grinch, the bad guy is a lawyer from the ACLU who outlawed Christianity, I guess. '''Type: Jesus Saves! (and takes half damage) Opening Phrase Where each week we sample another selection from Christian cinema in an effort to justify taking all these painkillers. How Bad Was It? *Micah: I'm gonna give it two thumbs up. I loved it! Ah, I should start by saying I'm an atheist and I have been for years, but the music was good, I enjoyed the lead actor (who played "Bob"), and I also like Regan. She was not a principle character, but she was a fun actor in the Christmas pageant… or "Winter space pageant." *Heath: You know how Atlas Shrugged is a great work of literature No, but you feel like it's missing that one critical element? Well, this movie realized that the missing element was Jesus, and they ran with it. It's that good. *Eli: You know how at Thanksgiving, you always wished that your racist drunk uncle had his own movie company? Well, that's what you get with Last Ounce of Courage. If he was just like, "And another thing, Obama—who's a Muslim, by the way… dot com. Muslim dot com", but he just had a million dollars to make a movie of everything that came out of his face. Like if the guys from Sears and Roebuck were just sitting next to him writing down everything he said: "Fucking Jews-papers!" Best Worst Nope. Notes *Check out Micah on his website. *This movie is Chuck Norris approved. *The end credits tell you to go to the dead url standusa.com. Jokes *What struck me most was the absurd judiciary universe we were supposed to keep up with. In this movie, a kid can get suspended from school for having a Bible in his locker, a church can't have a cross on it if anyone is offended by that, , and you're not allowed to put Christmas decorations on your lawn. So I ask you guys, what fucking dimension did this movie take place in?" (5:22) *"Who is this? Willy Nelson? Are we talking about Miraculous Willy Nelson? I wrote down in my notes, I said: 'Oh my God, it's Willy Nelson. Please let this be a movie about Willy Nelson hunting down, stalking, and murdering a Christian family.' Also, just one other note, when they're seeing the kid off on the bus is the first time we see his vest, which has an anti-666 badge on it. On his jean vest, which he wears through most of the movie, the top most button is like a no-smoking sign but instead of a cigarette there's "666" inside the button. That's the level of stupidity you can come to expect from this film. And by the way, it says 'Satan Sucks' right above it." (18:19) Interstitials *''Lucinda Lugeons' Bible Stories for Kids'' (9:58) *"This is the Hammer." (1:52:10) *Sending a Message Home in an Active Warzone (1:52:26) Tropes *ACLU is the Bad Guy *Conspicuous American Flag *Deathbed Proselytizing *Heroes are Villains, Villains are Heroes *Indoctrination of Children *Persecuted Christians *Secret Jesus *See You in Court *Vaguely Heard of Jesus Links *Episode on Audioboom *Film on YouTube *IMDB Category:Episodes Category:Special Guests Category:Micah Sherman Category:Noah Lugeons Category:Heath Enwright Category:Eli Bosnick __NOEDITSECTION__